The Parent Trap
by black cat shadow
Summary: (AU) Hunter and Stephanie separated years ago even though they still work for WWE. Though both have tried hard to keep their sons Dean and Seth who are young development wrestlers from finding out about each other having a brother they were separated from. One night is going to risk everything the two have worked hard to hide.
1. Chapter 1

At a two story house with a long driveway to give it some distance from the main road, Hunter Hearst Hemsley also known as Triple H was working on paperwork for WWE when he heard loud heavy metal music blasting throughout the house. A sigh left him as he got up from the desk to head out of his home office and go right up the stairs to a wood door with signs saying Caution, Enter At Your Own Risk, and Beware Of Dog. Opening the door, he saw a young teen boy with the same color dirty blonde hair as him and blue eyes too laying on a made bed. The bedroom was very neat with heavy metal and rock band posters on the walls. Also the boy sitting on the bed wore torn at the knees jeans and a black sweat jacket.

"Could you turn that down please?" Hunter asked the boy.

"I'm just relaxing dad."

"Dean, turn the music down. I have a lot of paperwork to do before going into the office tonight."

"Okay." Dean sighed and turned his stereo down. "Can I come out tonight with you for your match?"

"I don't know Dean. I mean you happen to be in developmental still and-"

"Please dad. I will be on my best behavior and won't start any fights."

"Dean, you happen to be fifteen and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You just don't want people to know that crazy and uncontrollable Dean Ambrose is actually your son. I mean I wouldn't blame you for not wanting people to know." Dean replied as he pulled his hood up to hide his face.

"No that is not true at all. Dean, we both know that you get your crazy and uncontrollable side from me. Everything about you scream a degenerate and what do us degenerates have to say?" Hunter asked his son as he pushed the boy's hood back.

"We got two words to say." Dean answered quietly as he reached to pull his hood back up.

"What are those two words?"

"Dad."

"What are those two words?"

"Suck it." Dean said as he pushed his bangs out his eyes.

"That's my boy."

"I'm going to see if maybe Regal could work with me on some moves." Dean told his dad as he got off his bed. "He always says that I could use some improvement. After the whole dislocated shoulder incident, I should keep on training."

"Dean wait. I know things are hard with it just being you and me for so long. Just know that I will never stop caring about you. How about this Dean, you come with me to Raw and maybe you could come out with me to my match incase my opponent tries anything on me."

"Thanks dad." Dean hugged him before heading out of the room.

"Where are you going now?"

"To get a soda from the fridge. My god dad, you are so protective." Dean teased as he went down the stairs. "What's next to happen? You going to threaten anyone who makes me bleed with your sledge hammer?"

"I have to be. You're my son and the most valuable thing in my life over all of the championships I've won. Also I want to one day face you in a match."

Dean had his hair ruffled by his dad and continued to the kitchen to get himself and his dad sodas. They sat on the couch in the den to watch television to pass the time while Hunter did his paperwork.

At a second house that was only one story with a fancy fence around it, Stephanie McMahon was cooking dinner as she heard the front door open. She turned her head to see a teen boy with dark brown hair like hers, but he had a blonde streak in it and had brown eyes too. The boy walked right over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was the movie?"

"Okay." he answered her.

"So what are you going to do while I'm at Raw tonight?" she asked as she put a piece of steak on a plate.

"I was hoping to go with you to the show mom."

"Seth, we've talked about this. You are a developmental and the other wrestlers will try to start fights with you."

"But I can handle myself against them if they want to start a fight. We both know I'm one of the best in development. Most of everyone there knows not to mess with Seth Rollins. Please mom let me go."

"Okay Seth. Promise me thought that you won't start any fights and will try to avoid them."

"Thank you so much mom." Seth hugged her with a huge smile.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now eat your dinner." Stephanie instructed him.

The two sat down at a table to begin eating their dinner of steak with veggies. Seth told his mom about how he's been doing in development and she listened with a smile at how proud of him she was.

"There's this one guy my age who just doesn't know when to give up. I mean he's such an annoying pain in my-"

"Seth watch your language please."

"Butt. I mean all he does is just prove what everyone says about him being crazy and uncontrollable. Why did he get signed?"

"Maybe there's something about him that development sees could make him a great wrestler."

"All he ever does is try to mess with me. I mean you would think after Regal dislocated his shoulder that he'd stop all of his craziness. Nope, he just keeps on going with it and won't just stay down. Regal keeps saying that he's just like someone."

"What do the other wrestlers have to say about him?"

"Most think he's crazy too. One of my friends says he's an okay guy after doing a tag match with him."

"See there is something to him and maybe one day the two of you will be best friends."

"Definitely not mom."

Once done eating dinner, Seth cleared the table and then went to his bedroom. In a corner of the room was a pile of clothes and on the wall were posters of his favorite heavy metal and rock bands. He went over to his dresser to figure out what he should wear to Raw and decided on a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a baseball cap. After changing into them, he headed to the den where his mom was checking her email on her phone. Once ready, the two went out to the car parked out front and a man opened the backdoor for them to get in.

"To the arena please."

The car then pulled away to begin heading down the road away from the house. Stephanie instructed her son to put his seatbelt on as she texted someone about what would be going on at the show. A roll of the eyes came from Seth as he buckled himself in before putting his headphones on to listen to music during the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

The McMahon car pulled into the arena's back exit for Stephanie to go to get out. Seth was about to get out too when he heard something. Coming flying into the parking lot was a huge black pickup truck.

"Looks like someone doesn't know how to drive." Seth said to his mom as he watched the truck park in a spot.

"You are right there sweetie. Let's go on inside to my office so I can make sure everything is good to go for Raw."

As they disappeared inside, the driver's door of the truck opened for Hunter to get out. He turned to his son who was getting out of the passenger's side. Dean wore a pair of torn light blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and black leather jacket with black sneakers. The boy was laughing as he walked with his dad to go in the arena.

"See I told you no one cares about crazy drivers. Maybe I'll take you for a ride in an army car. We can go invade TNA or maybe the diva's locker room." Hunter told his son with an arm over him.

"No thanks dad."

Both went to Hunter's locker room to see Shawn Michaels sitting on the couch. The two former DX members hugged before Shawn turned to Dean.

"You keeping your old man out of trouble kid?"

"Like that is possible Uncle Shawn."

"So who is the Game versing tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Don't know yet. After I drop off my paperwork, I should be told." Hunter answered. "Can you watch Dean for me Shawn?"

"Sure thing. We'll have a wonderful time without you old fart."

"Dad I'm fifteen. Do you really feel that I need someone to babysit me?"

"No. I need you to keep an eye on your Uncle Shawn."

"Hey." Shawn yelled.

Hunter left the locker room to go right to Stephanie's office to drop off his paperwork. He knocked on the office door to be told to come in and saw Stephanie at a desk.

"I came to drop off my paperwork and find out who my opponent is tonight."

"Okay. You're going to be versing Del Rio." she said after reading off the match list. "You two are the second match."

"Thanks Steph. How are your parents?"

"Good. How are Shawn and-"

"They're doing good. I should go get ready for my match."

Once Hunter had left the office, Stephanie leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She had a sadness in her eyes as she heard the office door open. Seth came in to see that something was wrong with his mom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sweeties. Everything is fine." Stephanie answered. "Now the show will be starting soon."

They were in the office to hear the Raw's theme song begin to play. Soon the first match started and they watched the match from a couch. For the second match, Del Rio's music played first for him to come out.

"I'm going to go get a soda mom."

"Okay sweetie. I need to go talk with grandpa for a bit."

While Stephanie was talking to her dad with her back to the television, Hunter's music played. On the way to catering, Seth saw Dean by the entrance to watch the match. He didn't want Dean to see him so he stayed a good distance away. Several minutes passed before Hunter's music began to play. Dean went running out to congratulate his dad on the win.

"No way is he getting moved up before me." Seth whispered before running after Dean.

He caught up with Dean on the end of the ramp to grab one of his arms to turn Dean around. The two began to argue which got the crowd's attention on them.

"What are these two boys doing out here?" Jerry Lawler asked confused.

"Those two are from our developmentals. Both have a rivalry with each other there." Cole informed.

Seth after having enough of Dean, slapped the other boy across the face. An angered look went on Dean's face before he tackled Seth. The boys rolled around on the floor while they were fighting. From the ring, Hunter watched them with confusion on what had just happened. He saw his son connect a forearm smash to Seth's face and then Dean got an elbow to the face.

"Enough both of you."

The boys looked up to see Regal making his way down the ramp to them. Quickly both tried to run for themselves up the ramp to backstage where other wrestlers were. Both were then taken to an empty locker room to be forced to sit on the bench.

"You two boys will stay in here for the rest of Raw. When I come back, you both can then leave."

Regal slammed the door closed to leave the two alone in the locker room. A frown came to the boys' faces as they sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"This is all of your fault." Seth said to the other boy. "You had to try to get yourself on the main roster."

"No I wasn't. You attacked me for no reason since I was going out to congratulate my dad on his win." Dean told him.

"Your dad? No way are you the son of Triple H."

"Well I am. Why are you here at Raw anyway?"

"My mom runs the company."

"You can't be Stephanie McMahon's son."

"I have proof that she is. What proof do you have?"

"A picture of me and my dad on one of my birthdays."

"I have a picture too."

At the same time the boys reached in their pockets to pull out picutres with tears on a side. Both of their eyes widened at the photos being similar. Moving the photos closer, they saw that they formed a whole photo.

"What does this mean?" Dean asked confused.

"That we're brothers." Seth answered.

"So I live with our dad while you live with our mom and we never knew about each other."

"Yeah. What is dad like?"

"He's cool. Sometimes can act a little childish, but did a good job raising me alone." Dean told him. "What about mom?"

"She is really nice and can be a little strict on language or things like that. Though was really good with taking care of me. I wish me and dad could meet."

"Maybe you can."

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up in locker rooms and around DX. One thing I learned is that every locker room has a disguise kit."

"Disguise kit?"

dean went over to an old locker room to open and reveal a black duffel bag. He took out two small bottles of hair dyes that they would need. One bottle was grabbed for Dean to go into the bathroom.

"We dye our hair and use color contacts. We have the same faces and no one will figure out. Then we just go back to ourselves."

The two began to turn themselves into each other and soon were sitting on the bench. Dean looked just like Seth and Seth looked just like Dean.

"Wow. This is so cool." Seth said.

"Yeah. Now dad likes to call me a degenerate in a good way. Also my family has a lot of humor and loves to joke around."

"Hot it. Mom loves to talk at dinner and grandpa will make visits almost all of the time. She also will call me sweetie and stop me before I can say a curse."

"Okay. I guess we went over everything."

"Wait our clothes and hair lengths." Seth realized. "Cut my hair quick and then we need to change clothes."

Carefully Dean went to cut Seth's hair, but stopped himself with an idea. He did Seth's hair so it would look short without having to cut it. Once they had changed clothes, the two heard the door open for Regal to come in.

"Finally I can get out of here." Seth said to sound like Dean.

"Had fun too." Dean replied as Seth.

"Seth what happened to your hair?" Regal asked.

"He kept hitting me in the face with it so I cut it off." Seth answered the man.

"We need to have a talk about this Ambrose."

"Whatever you say." Seth responded.

He left the room to head for his dad's locker room to see the man talking to Shawn. Hunter turned to his son while shaking his head at the boy.

"You act like me too much. Now lets go get something to eat my degenerate."

"Sure dad."

"Who was that boy who attacked you?" Shawn asked.

"He's a power craved wrestler in development with me."

"Okay. So lets get going." Shawn said. "I'm starving."

"You coming Dean?" Hunter asked his son.

"Yeah dad." Seth quickly followed after him.

The boy noticed Shawn watching him for some reason. He tried to keep himself relaxed as he kept following his dad. At Stephane's office, Dean opened the door to go inside where his mom sat in a desk chair.

"Seth, what happened to your hair?"

"The boy I fought did it because my hair hit him in the face."

"Your temper is one day going to cost you sweetie." Stephanie said as she stood up.

"I'll try to control it better mom." Dean moved over to hug her. "I'm sorry mom."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Now lets get home so you can go to sleep."

As they walked out of the office, Stephanie noticed how more affectionate her son was being. Maybe Regal had finally got him to start losing his bad attitude and she'll see new things with her son.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was in Seth's bedroom looking around at how unseat he was. His twin definitely had their dad's unorganized genes in him. Rolling his eyes, Dean began to clean his twin's room so it would be neat. At the knock on his door, Dean quickly turned while saying come in. He watched his mom walk in to be surprised by his room being clean.

"You cleaned your room."

"I wanted to make up to you for fighting at the show."

"Sweetie, you know I'm not mad at you. Now get some sleep since your grandfather will be here in the morning for brunch."

"Okay mom."

Once the door closed, Dean went over to Seth's dressers to look for his pajamas. It appeared that Seth just threw his stuff into draws and didn't care to organize them. A sigh came from Dean as he searched the draws for pajamas to wear to bed. Finally he found them and got changed to lay down in the bed after a long night.

With Seth, he had just walked into the room with his dad who was on the phone with Dave Batista. Hunter instructed his son to go get ready for bed and that was what Seth did. He was happy that Dean had told him what was on his bedroom door for him to easily find it. Entering the bedroom, Seth was shocked by how neat his twin's room was compared to his own. His mom has always bugged him about cleaning his room and here Dean must have inherited her need for being neat. As Seth went opened a top draw to find pajama shirts, he heard the door open. He turned around to see an older boy with long black hair and tan skin. Seth immediately knew him as his friend Roman Reigns, but didn't know why he was at Dean's house.

"I heard what happened at Raw little brother." Roman said to Seth with an amused look.

"Well your friend Seth Rollins started it."

"He doesn't know that you and I are brothers. Also I've tried to get him to try becoming friends with you." Roman told him. "Now I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll leave you to do the same little bro."

"Night."

Seth quickly took out his cell phone once Roman had left the bedroom and he called Dean. After two rings, his twin answered the phone and Seth was relieved.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he laid on Seth's bed.

"We have an older brother." Seth whispered.

"I forgot to tell you about Roman. He's our adoptive older brother who lost his parents when he was younger. Dad took him in and we've been raised like real brothers. I call him Rome."

"Okay. How much of a neat freak are you?" Seth asked.

"How much of a messy freak are you?"

"Okay. So you inherited mom's need for things being neat."

"And you got dad's no care about being neat."

"How is everything going so far?"

"Mom said that grandpa is coming over tomorrow for brunch."

"Yeah. Because of being home schooled, it was easy for us to travel when needed."

"Same for me with dad."

The two continued to talk for over an hour on the phone. When morning came, Seth woke up to a knock on the bedroom's door. He got up to head over to it and see Roman standing on the other side who was only in sweatpants and a tank top.

"Ready to go for our morning run little bro?"

"Yeah Rome. I just got to get dress."

Closing the door, Seth went to where Dean kept his pants to pull out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Once changed, he found a pair of running sneakers under his bed that he put on. Seth left the room to see Roman by the front door with headphones on. The two left to start running down the sidewalk and Seth noticed Roman glancing at him. After several minutes, Roman stopped to take a break and Seth stopped too at his side.

"So what are you and Dean doing Seth?"

"What?" Seth asked with a confused look.

"You think I wouldn't know that you are Seth and not Dean. I mean I've know Dean since I was three and he was one. No way could you pass for him."

"Please don't tell dad."

"Tell what's going on and I won't."

"Okay. I'll call Dean and we'll explain everything."

Seth took out his cell phone and quickly called Dean who answered. They both explained to Roman that they were twins who listened to them. He shook his head once they finished explaining everything.

"So you both just want to know the parents you didn't get growing up."

"Yeah," Seth sighed.

"On the nose there Rome." Dean said over the phone.

"I'll help you guys keep this up. Just promise me that you will tell dad and Seth's mom everything soon."

"Sure thing Rome." Dean answered.

"Yes," Seth replied.

"Lets get back to our run. I'll call Seth's cell phone later to talk with you more Dean." Roman told him.

"Okay bye." Dean then hung up.

He finished getting dressed and left the bedroom to see his mom setting the table for brunch. At hearing the door bell, Stephanie instructed her son to go let his grandfather in. Dean opened the door for him to come face to face with Vince McMahon who gave him a hug.

"How are you Seth and what happened to your hair?"

"I'm good grandpa. A rival cut it off last night."

"I must say shorter hair looks nicer on you. The longer hair just reminded me a lot of someone."

"Who?" Dean asked curious.

"No one Seth. Is your mom in the kitchen making brunch?"

"Yes grandpa." Dean answered.

They went into the kitchen were Stephanie was who gave her dad a quick hug. She could tell that something was bothering her son. A hand touched his arm as she carried a plate of pancakes over to the table.

"I was telling Seth that he looks better with his hair shorter. The longer hair just made him look like-"

"Brunch is ready dad." Stephanie said to cut her dad off.

Dean figured out that his grandfather had to be talking about his dad. Biting his lip, Dean decided to sit down for brunch. Afterwards Vince had to leave for a meeting and Dean helped his mom clean up.

"Was grandpa referring to my dad?"

"Seth, why would you think that?"

"Because you don't like to talk about him or let anyone else when I'm around."

"Seth. I know you've always wondered about your dad, but I do not stop people from talking about him around you."

"Yes you do. Grandpa was cut off by you just before we ate."

"I'm sorry Seth. I guess I have been denying you things about your dad. He was a man who had long hair and you reminded me of him when yours was long. Also he was a good man with a big heart. We just had some things that made us become apart from each other."

At Dean's house, Seth was sitting at the table with Roman talking about wrestling. They heard their dad come in to take out some bread as he asked them if they wanted some lunch.

"Sure dad." Seth answered.

"Hey dad. What was Dean's mom like?" Roman asked to surprise Hunter.

"She was a neat person like him. Though very lovely and found me to be very funny. We just had some problems that forced us to separate."

At Seth hearing that, he felt sad about how much his dad must've loved his mom. Perhaps him, Roman and Dean could try getting them back together so they could all be a family again.

* * *

 **Please Review If You Want Me To Continue and also if you like fantasy, check out this book that I just read called Warrior's Hunt by A. Elizabeth.**


	4. Chapter 4

Roman and Seth were hanging out in Dean's bedroom to talk about certain wrestling matches that were their favorites. The older was amused that Seth found Degeneration X's antics very funny and have always thought of being like them. As the two were talking, they didn't know that Shawn had arrived to hang out with Hunter.

"So where are the boys?" Shawn asked as he and Hunter headed down the hall.

"They're in Dean's bedroom. Want to mess with them?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind H?"

"Pitchers of water."

They went into the bathroom to both fill small pitchers and headed for Dean's bedroom. Hunter knocked on the door and Roman covered Seth's mouth so he wouldn't blow his cover as Dean.

"Who is it?" Roman asked.

"Room service. I fluff pillow." Hunter said in a feminine voice.

"I know that's you DX." Seth informed at having seen the segment of when they did this.

"Landshark." Shawn said.

"Will you two just come in." Roman laughed and the bedroom's door opened.

Before the two boys could react, they were hit by the pitchers of water that soaked them. Roman saw both Shawn and Hunter's eyes widen as they seemed to be shocked by something. Turning his head, Roman saw that the hair dyes had come out of Seth's hair from the water.

"Dean?" Hunter asked confused on his son's hair.

"No dad. Seth."

"Seth?" Hunter looked like he was going collapse in shock.

Shawn quickly grabbed his friend's arm to keep him from falling to the floor and hurting himself. He lowered the large man slowly to the floor for him to sit there still in shock at Seth being there.

"You okay Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"It's Seth." Hunter watched the boy get off the bed to walk over and sit down in front of him.

Undoing his hair for it to go back to it's real length and he removed the blue contacts to reveal his brown eyes. At seeing Seth brought a small smile to his face as he put a hand on Seth's head.

"I haven't seen you since you and Dean were a year old when me and Stephanie separated. You're so grown up, but how are you here and where is Dean?"

"I'd like to know that too." Shawn said as he sat on the bed next to Roman to find the spot wet.

"That fight between him and Dean got them locked together in a locker room by Regal. Inside they found out were twins and came up with the plan to get to know the parents they had to grow up without." Roman explained for Seth.

"Are you mad?" Seth asked as he bit his bottom lip.

"No. I just can't believe it really is you. Last time you, me and Shawn were in the same room, you peed on Shawn."

"Hunter!"

"It's true. Steph actually said it was pretty funny." Hunter reminded his friend and then a frown came to his face. "So your mom has no clue that you and Dean had switched places?"

"Yeah. Perhaps we could figure out a way to tell her without me ending up grounded for a year." Seth told them as his dad began to laugh.

"You definitely are my son. Everyday I have thought about you and wondered what you were like. Tell me what you're like and I'll see how much alike we are."

"He's not neat like Dean is. Also has long hair like you did dad. Lets also not forget he is a wrestler with a superkick like you Uncle Shawn."

"You do a superkick?" Shawn asked with amazement.

"Yeah."

"Show me." Shawn instructed as he stood up.

Standing up to be on his feet, Seth motioned at Roman help him out who stood up from the bed to stand a few feet from the younger. Seth did his little foot movement before he went to do the superkick that he kept from connecting with Roman. Both Shawn and Hunter looked at Seth with impressed looks and Seth was then wrapped in a hug by Shawn.

"He takes after his Uncle Shawn."

"Uncle Shawn, we do need to talk with Dean." Roman informed for Shawn to nod.

"Smackdown is taping tonight. I say we let her know then before the show." Hunter explained to see Seth nod. "Now go get changed into some dry clothes. The four of us have to be at the arena in half an hour."

Quickly the two boys got changed and Seth put his hair up to be shorter and a baseball cap to hide his hair color. Once the four were all set, they got into Hunter's truck for him to drive for the arena.

Already at the arena was Stephanie as she went over paperwork as Dean was on his cell phone. She noticed him jump up at a text he got and that made her curious on what it was about.

"Everything okay Seth?" she asked.

"Um yeah mom. My friend just texted me that one of my rivals is talking some stuff about me. Excuse me while I go talk to my friend for a second mom." Dean said and quickly left the room.

He ran down the hall to where he was texted to me up with his dad, uncle, and brothers and saw the four waiting in an empty hallway for him. At him and Seth standing side by side, Roman and Shawn found it kind of creepy how identical they were. Hunter smiled at seeing his twin boys back together with each other.

"How did you find out?" Dean asked his dad.

"They splash us with pitchers of water." Roman answered.

"Please tell it wasn't when you two were sitting on my bed."

"Ops." Hunter whispered as he remembered something.

"You promised me that you wouldn't do pranks in my bedroom anymore. Now you owe me a hundred bucks dad." Dean said with a hand held out.

"I hate it when we make deals and I lose money." Hunter mumbled as he took the hundred out of his wallet.

"Seth?" they heard Stephanie call.

"Yes." Dean and Seth said at the same time.

"Hide."Shawn whispered for them to go into a closet with Dean.

That left Roman and Seth standing in the hallway as Stephanie came into sight who raised an eyebrow at Seth's change of clothes.

"The guy threw soda on me and Roman let me burrow his change of clothes." Seth made up.

"Are you one of Seth's friends?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. We work together in development." Roman answered. "Also my little brother is his rival."

"Really. Now that has got to be interesting."

"Yes it definitely is." Roman confirmed.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy the show. Seth remember that I have a meeting so I'll text you when it is over."

"Got it mom." Seth said before she walked away.

"Man that was too close." Roman sighed as his dad, uncle, and Dean came out.

"Why don't we just tell her about the boys finding out their twins?" Shawn asked and Hunter shook his head.

"Lets wait till after her meeting. Who does she have the meeting with?" Hunter asked as he looked at Dean.

"I think Paul Heyman. Mom is having the meeting be on camera in the ring and it will end the show." Dean explained.

"I got an idea. Shawn lets go get some matching clothes for the boys." Hunter told his friend to confuse the three boys. "Wait in my locker room and don't let anyone see you twins."

"I'll make sure dad." Roman assured as the two younger boys were pulled into the locker room.

Both Shawn and Hunter walked down the hallway of the arena as Hunter explained his plan to his friend. A smirk came to Shawn's face at approving of the Game's plan for Stephanie's meeting with Paul Heyman.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie McMahon's music played as she headed down to the ring where Paul Heyman was sitting at a table. On his face was a smirk that made her want to slap it off his face, but instead she just took her seat.

"So what is it that you wanted to have a meeting about Paul?" Stephanie asked him as she pushed some hair off her shoulder.

"I want to know who you are your top choices for my client Brock Lesnar to verse in the next pay per view." Paul told her.

"There are no choices for your client since he has decided to not be present recently."

"Now Stephanie. You know very well that Brock is a very busy person and can't be present every meeting. That is why he trust in me to get him an opponent. Our deal is I get an opponent and he destroys them."

"You see that's not how things are run here."

"I know how things are run here. You expect to get everything you want like the daddy's girl you are. Rumor is that your son is just like you with that in development." Paul said for her eyes to go on him in a glare.

"Don't you dare bring my son into this Heyman."

"Also has your temper too."

"You want an opponent for Brock Lesnar. Fine there will be a little match set up, but here's the thing. If your client wants to be in the pay per view, he has to beat group of opponents of my choosing."

"Always going to have things your way Steph. Tell me does your son expect that and is his blood the reason he's even in development. I bet he is just as much a spoiled little brat like his dear mother."

Stephanie slapped Paul right in the face and he stood up to go for when suddenly Triple H's music began to play. From where she stood in a corner, Stephanie watched Hunter come to the ring confused on why he was out here. she wondered if Hunter took offense to what Paul was saying about Seth. Getting into the ring, Hunter stood over Paul with rage in his eyes while his hands were clenched into fists.

"You have no right bring Stephanie's son into this. Your client Brock Lesnar had any balls, he would be in this ring handling his own match for the pay per view."

"Coming to protect a past love Hunter." Paul laughed as he fixed his tie. "You know I heard a rumor that you have a son of your own in development. I wonder if he is just as much a loose canon as you are."

"Watch yourself Paul." Stephanie warned as she wondered if Paul was talking about Dean. 'Could Dean and Seth really be in development at the same time?'

"I mean your son's got your talent of hurting himself Hunter. Must be something that runs in the family."

Hunter grabbed Paul by his suit jacket to lift him up onto his feet while glaring at the shorter man. Though before he could anything, CM Punk's music played for him to come running down the ramp with the WWE championship on his shoulder.

"It appears that my other client has come." Paul said as Hunter released him. "Looks like you're going to see what he can do Triple H."

"Let him go Hunter. Or perhaps you need some convincing." Punk ordered the Game who didn't release Heyman.

Before Hunter could react, he was hit in the back of the head by the WWE belt, which sent him on the mat. Suddenly Seth Rollins music played through the arena as the lights flickered off for a second to then come back on for Seth to be standing in the ring. The boy wore jeans and a sweat jacket along with a baseball cap that was hiding most of his dark hair. Stephanie went to go over to her son for Paul to stand in her way with an amused look at her.

"It appears that now your little boy is going to get beaten up right before your eyes."

CM Punk went to do a chop for Seth to duck it and move back to hit him in the gut with a superkick. Then Seth had Punk set up for a blackout to have the man step back and the boy rolled out of the ring. An insult was thrown at Punk who rushed out of the ring to chase Seth around it and the boy then crawled under the ring. Kneeling down, Punk reached under the ring to have grabbed Seth's ankle to have dragged him out and ended up getting hit by a knee to the face. Dean with a baseball cap of his own hiding his hair smirked at the downed Punk and tried to set him up for a snap DDT to get shoved away.

"You're not that much of a challenge. My mom can kick your butt easily." Dean mocked for Punk to chase him around the ring.

"That's enough." Paul got down to be standing in Dean's way.

Though suddenly Paul was grabbed by his ankles to be dragged to the floor by someone under the ring. He got free and grabbed onto a wrist to pull out Seth who stood back to back with Dean as Punk and Paul looked totally in shock.

"Oh my god. This a page taken out of the Bella Twins' book." King said while looking at the twin boys.

"I didn't know that Seth Rollins had himself a twin." Cole informed as Dean removed the baseball cap to show his real hair color as Seth pushed off his own cap for his hair to go to his real length.

"It's Dean Ambrose. Him and Seth Rollins are twins with identical faces." Cole announced as he watched the two boys zip down their sweat jackets.

The two wore shirts that said Mcmahon-Helmsley Era on them and suddenly Punk and Paul realized who these two were. Inside the ring Stephanie looked at the two boys in shock at them being together and out there to protect her. At the shirts they were wearing, she knew who had arranged for this all to happen since they were the only one who could get access to the unsold shirts. With identical smirks, the two boys attacked Punk to set him up for their signature moves. It left the WWE champion laid out on the floor knocked and the two boys got in the ring. They saw their mom at their dad's side to help him sit up after the belt shot to the head had left him dazed. Unknown to the twins was that Paul had slid into the ring with the championship in hand ready to hit them both. Though suddenly Roman came charging out from the crowd and did a moment of silence onto Heyman.

"Now Roman Reigns is out here." Cole was unsure of what is now going on.

"Lets teach them a lesson about messing with us little bros." Roman said to the twins who nodded with smirks.

They got out of the ring to start clearing off the announce table before Dean and Seth dragged a coming to Punk on his feet. They stood him in front of Roman who then with help got Punk on his shoulder and they gave the champion a triple powerbomb through the table. The crowd was going wild at what they had just witnesses from the three boys and Stephanie watched them amazed.

"Our sons." Hunter laughed as he had a hand to his head.

"All three of them?"

"I adopted Rome when Dean was two."

"There's a lot of explaining to do." Stephanie told him as she helped him out of the ring.

"Wait. I've been wanting to do this for fourteen years." Hunter pulled her close before starting to kiss her.

Stephanie's arms went around his neck as she kissed him back and the three boys watched with laughs. Slowly the family made their way up the ramp for backstage, but the three boys stopped to turn to the crowd. Together the three held a fist out to be next to each others and looked right at the two men who had felt the destruction they were capable of. Once in Stephanie's office she sat down in her chair as Hunter closed the once the boys were in for them all to have some privacy.

"Now can someone please explain what is going on?" Stephanie asked.

"After Regal locked us in the locker room for us fighting, me and Dean found out that we were twins." Seth began.

"So we decided to switch places so Seth could hang out with dad and I could hang out with you." Dean continued.

"I'm just the adopted son who got dragged into all this." Roman defended himself to get his hair ruffled by his dad.

"They did a good job too Steph. I only found out earlier because me and Shawn dumped water on Seth and Rome. It washed the hair dye out of Seth's hair to reveal him."

"You were with me all of today?" Stephanie asked Dean who nodded.

"He takes after you with being neat mom." Seth informed.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you Dean." Stephanie went over to hug her light haired son.

"Same could be said of how much I wanted to meet you." Dean replied.

"It looks our family is back together Steph. I should have never let you and Seth leave that night. Lets not losing each other again or separate our family."

"You are too much Hunter Hearst Helmsley." Stephanie laughed and moved to hug him.

The three boys were happy to see the two back together and then heard sniffling from the back. Standing there was Shawn who was wiping tears from his eyes at the scene before him. All of them laughed at how busy they had gotten him before Hunter pulled his sons into a family hug. It felt right for the five to be together finally after so long and none of them were going to give it up.

* * *

 **This is it for Parent Trap. I hope you guys liked it and check out my other Wrestling stories.**


End file.
